


What I Was Missing

by Arielthehedgehog99



Series: OneShots (Fire Emblem) [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Revelations, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 08:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arielthehedgehog99/pseuds/Arielthehedgehog99
Summary: For my whole life, I lived without this. Now that I found you, you've shown me what I was missing...





	1. Takumi

Takumi lived a strange existence. He was an archer, no quarles about that. However, as an archer, eyes were essential. One could go as far as saying they were a necessity. Takumi was blind, that much he knew. He’d been blind since he was born and was perfectly content with it, not knowing what he was missing.

When he’d asked why he couldn’t see, his mother told him about soulmates. Each person was born with a soulmate. However, they were also born without their most important sense. Takumi had been born without his sight. His elder brother, Ryouma, born without his hearing, Hinoka, without her sense of smell and Sakura without her ability to speak. Mother had said that when he met the perfect person for him, he’d be able to see for the first time.

Takumi had asked how he’d know if he couldn’t see anything. His mother had smiled and told him that fate would let him know. Takumi had resigned to realizing that his life would be black till then.

When the impending war broke out between Hoshino and Nohr, Takumi sided with Hoshido, watching his elder brother, Kamui, leave them. After that, Takumi trained even harder to protect his home. Even without his eyes, he was a valuable and strong fighter. Soon, he joined up with Corrin, seeking truth and peace between Hoshido and Nohr.

Eventually, he met up with Kamui again. Kamui was leading an army of Nohrians towards the same cause as Corrin. Once the two groups met, they merged into one. Afterwards, both groups vanished to somewhere called the astral plane, where they would fight as the resistance.

It was here, he’d meet his soulmate…

* * *

Takumi had been slowly and surely adapting to being around so many Nohrians. However, he was quickly warming up to them, finding their presence somewhat comforting. Eventually, a war council was called and Takumi was required to attend, partly due to his title.

“Alright, this session is now in, well, section.” Corrin chuckled, her voice rising with a childish giggle.

“Corrin, I think we should introduce everyone and talk about our soulmate disabilities. That way we know who’ll need assistance and where.” Kamui said aloud, mostly for Corrin’s benefit. Corrin nodded before Kamui spoke again. “I am Kamui, the middle child of Hoshido. I met my soulmate, Azura, and am now able to hear again.” he said, “Thank you all for coming here and trusting us.”

“Yes, thanks so much.” Corrin smiled, “I’m Corrin, the middle child of Nohr. My soulmate’s name is Silas and I am now able to hear as well.” Corrin then looked to Ryouma who nodded.

“I am Ryouma, the first prince of Hoshido.” he spoke, confident but a little cracked and wavering in pitch and volume, “I am unable to hear but I am able to read lips. As long as you enunciate, I will understand. I hope to be able to build a lasting relationship while I’m here.” With that, Ryouma sat back down. 

Hinoka then stood up, smiling. “I’m Hinoka, first princess of Hoshido. I cannot smell, so I shouldn't be too inebriated. It’s nice to meet you all.” Takumi then assumed she pointed to the small girl sitting next to her. “This is my little sister, Sakura, second princess of Hoshido. She can’t speak and is pretty shy. So please, be nice to her.” Hinoka said, sitting down as Sakura stood up. She smiled, bowing politely before sitting down once more.

Takumi then stood up. “Hello, I’m Takumi, the second prince of Hoshido. I am unable to see.” Takumi began and sighed as he heard whispers about how he was little, blind and helpless. “While I may be blind, I’m not helpless. I hope to be an asset to this cause.” Takumi said before sitting down, sighing as the whispers continued. 

“Okay, and Nohr?” Kamui said, looking towards the Nohrian children.

“I am Marx, first prince of Nohr.” a voice from the other side said. Takumi heard Ryouma gasp beside him. Takumi turned to Ryouma, even though he couldn’t see.

“Prince Marx…” Ryouma whispered. 

“Is everything alright prince Ryouma?” the male, Takumi assumed was prince Marx, asked.

“I… No… It’s nothing…” Ryouma said, looking away.

Marx then said, “Well… I was going to say that I was unable to see. However, I assume you can hear my voice. Am I right, prince Ryouma?”

“Yes… I can hear your voice. I can only hear your voice, but I can hear it…” Ryouma said.

Prince Marx then said, though Takumi could hear his smile, “I can’t see much. I can only see you. But, I can see. Thank you…”

“No, thank you.” Ryouma said as he heard Marx sit down.

Another chair scraped against the floor and an older female’s voice rang through the hall. “I am Camilla, first princess of Nohr. I am unable to taste so please don’t worry about me during meals.” There was a pause and Takumi assumed she was pointing to someone. “This is Elise, the second princess of Nohr. She’s unable to hear. She’s not as proficient in reading lips as I assume prince Ryouma is, however, I am able to sign the meetings to her via sign language.” 

The chair then scooted in and another scooted out. Takumi looked over to the noise and let out a small gasp. Instead of black, like he expected and was used to, he saw a male with short blond hair and red-brown eyes. Everything was still fuzzy but Takumi was in shock. His soulmate was sitting across from him and he could see him. He could see. 

The male then gave a small smile, saying, “I am Leon, the second prince of Nohr. I cannot feel anything and as such cannot feel magic nor pain.” After that, he sat back down. Blunt and to the point. Takumi didn’t know how he felt about that.

Corrin smiled, her voice chipper, “Aww, thanks, everyone. And I hope this will lead to an era of peace.”

Kamui nodded, “Yes, I, err, we will not let all of your sacrifices go in vain.”

Takumi looked towards Corrin and Kamui for the first time. Unfortunately, everything was still so very blurry. Takumi sighed, deciding to train his eyes later and focus on the current meeting.

* * *

Afterwards, Takumi let himself be led outside, not having voiced that his sight had returned to him. He’d asked Ryouma to guide him to the garden of the astral plane. Ryouma, without fail, led him out of the building and towards the garden. Looking around, Takumi’s eyes filled with wonder. The world was so colorful, a stark contrast to the normal black he was used to looking at. 

Ryouma, noticing Takumi looking around, inquired, “Takumi, is something wrong? You’re looking around more than usual.”

Takumi turned to look at Ryouma, taking the time to notice his features. Slowly and timidly, he spoke, “Ryouma, why is your hair so long?”

Ryouma looked at him with confusing before his eyes widened. “Little brother… Can you… Can you see me?”

“Yes, brother… I can see…” Takumi said softly.

Ryouma smiled before embracing Takumi, holding him close to his body. “I’m so happy for you little brother…” Ryouma said, squeezing Takumi. Takumi smiled before gently pulling away from his older brother. 

“Big brother? Is home this colorful too?” Takumi asked, still looking around as the two sat down on a bench in the garden.

“Yes, it is. Home is warm and bright and colorful.” Ryouma smiled before looking at Takumi, “When did you meet your soulmate?”

“I met him during the meeting today,” Takumi respond.

“Does he know? I assume your soulmate is the younger Nohrian prince.” Ryouma asked. Takumi shook his head in response. “When do you plan on telling him?” the elder asked once again. 

“I… I don’t know…” Takumi whispered, “I think I’ll try to kindle a relationship with him first.”

Ryouma nodded before saying, “Just don’t think for too long. Remember, Leon doesn’t know, so he’s still got his soulmate disability. Don’t be too selfish, but I understand you need time to let it all set in.” With those final words, Ryouma stood up and left. 

Takumi sat in silence for a while, breathing lightly and taking in the new sights of the world. Eventually, he heard a noise to the left of him. Looking over, he noticed his soulmate, the blond prince, standing over the small koi pond.

Slowly, the blond prince placed his hand into the water, eyes closing. The water began to glow, rippling with gentle magical energy and the koi swam around the male’s hands. “What are you doing?” Takumi asked.

The male pulled back, startled and whipping his head around to look at Takumi. “Oh, prince Takumi… I’m sorry, I didn’t see you there. I’m not doing much…” the male said.

Takumi, deciding to pretend he still couldn't see, asked, “Who are you?”

“It’s prince Leon of Nohr.” Leon replied, “I’m sorry. I forgot you couldn’t see. What are you doing out here?”

“Me? I like to listen to the wind and the flowers. I find them quite soothing.” Takumi explained, looking at Leon. Leon gave a small smile and Takumi’s face flushed, surprised at how much he liked Leon’s appearance. 

“Well, I must be off. Do you need help back to the commons prince Takumi?” Leon asked.

Takumi shook his head, “Takumi is fine, and no, I’ll be just fine.”

“Then please, call me Leon.” Leon smiled before getting up and Takumi closed his eyes, listening as Leon’s footsteps faded into the distance. 

Once Leon was gone, Takumi let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Sighing, he smiled, imagining Leon’s face in his memory and smiling fondly. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Takumi watched as Leon would come and join him in the garden. At first, he watched the blond read, write, draw and play with his hands in the water. As the days rolled by, Takumi found himself speaking and smiling at Leon as the two held a conversation. He’d learned that they had a lot in common, more so than he had originally thought. 

Eventually, Leon questioned how Takumi used a bow with no eyesight. Takumi explained that he listened for his enemies movements and was able to pinpoint their location using sound. In truth, now that he could see, he was better than ever. However, he wasn’t going to admit that to the blond, still wary of telling his soulmate.

Turning the tables the next day, Takumi asked Leon about his magic. “So, Leon, how do you use magic. You can’t feel right?” Takumi asked.

Leon sighed and shook his head, “It’s complicated. I can’t feel the magic flowing through me, so I have to be careful. I don’t know how much I’m releasing so I rely on instinct. However, I’ve been coming here to practice using my magic.”

“How does coming here help?” Takumi asked, tilting his head in confusion.

“The water is calming.” Leon explained, “I know it’s cold and I try to feel the cold to control my magic. Though, I haven't made much progress yet… I hope I meet my soulmate soon… It’s so hard to do everything without being able to control myself. I bet you wish you’d meet your soulmate too, huh?”

“Yay… About that…” Takumi stuttered. Eventually, he sighed and look Leon’s hand on his own. Leon gave him a strange look before his eyes widened. 

“What… What is this..?” Leon asked, warmth flowing through his hands and into his body. Takumi smiled softly before letting go of Leon’s hand. Leon pulled his hand to his chest, smiling. “I… I can feel… I can feel the magic in my body. The warmth of your hand…” he whispered.

“Yes, just like I can see…” Takumi said.

Leon looked at the silver-haired male, “You… You’re my soulmate..?” Takumi nodded, fearing the worst. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” he asked.

“I was afraid…” Takumi admitted.

“What were you afraid of?” Leon asked.

Takumi looked down, “You… I was afraid you wouldn’t like me…”

Leon smiled, “I do like you… I’ve liked you for the longest time. Why do you think I came back here every day?”

“I thought you came back to practice your magic,” Takumi admitted.

Leon chuckled, “No, I came to see you every day. Takumi, I love you…”

“I love you too, Leon.” Takumi smiled, pulling the other into a tight hug. Leon smiled, pulling Takumi closer and into a soft kiss. The two held together before pulling apart, small smiles and blushes on both of their cheeks. 

“I've hidden my feelings for so long... I can't believe you felt the same way all this time.” Leon smiled, kissing Takumi’s head.

Takumi chuckled, smiling, “If you were aiming for my heart, you've struck true. This was meant to be…”


	2. Leon

Leon lived a strange existence. He was an dark mage and he was fine with that. However, as a mage, you needed to understand and control your body. Leon was unable to feel. He’d been unable since he was born and was perfectly content with it, not knowing what he was missing. The only problem was, he didn’t understand how much his body hurt.

When he’d asked why he couldn’t feel, his brother told him about soulmates. Each person was born with a soulmate. However, they were also born without their most important sense. Leon had been born without his ability to feel. His elder brother, Marx, born without his sight, Camilla, without her sense of taste and Elise without her ability to hear. Marx said that when he met the perfect person for him, he’d be able to see for the first time.

Leon had asked how he’d know if he feel anything. He couldn’t go around randomly touching people. His older brother had smiled and told him that fate would let him know. Leon had resigned to realizing that his life would be blank till then.

When the impending war broke out between Hoshino and Nohr, Leon sided with Nohr, watching his elder sister, Corrin, leave them. After that, Leon trained even harder to protect his home. Even without his ability to feel magic, he was a valuable and strong fighter. Eventually, he joined up with Kamui, seeking truth and peace between Hoshido and Nohr. 

Eventually, he met up with Corrin again. Corrin was leading an army of Hoshidans towards the same cause as Kamui. Once the two groups met, they merged into one. Afterwards, both groups vanished to somewhere called the astral plane, where they would fight as the resistance. 

It was here, he’d meet his soulmate…

* * *

Leon didn’t mind being around so many Hoshidans. To be honest, he was fascinated with their culture, land, language and basically everything. At the first sight of Hoshidans, Leon had been excited to observe them and learn more about the culture. When a war council was called and Leon was required to attend, partly due to his title and partly due to his intelligence.

“Alright, this session is now in, well, section.” Corrin chuckled, her voice rising with a childish giggle.

“Corrin, I think we should introduce everyone and talk about our soulmate disabilities. That way we know who’ll need assistance and where.” Kamui said aloud, mostly for Corrin’s benefit. Corrin nodded before Kamui spoke again. “I am Kamui, middle child of Hoshido. I met my soulmate, Azura, and am now able to hear again.” he said, “Thank you all for coming here and trusting us.”

“Yes, thanks so much.” Corrin smiled, “I’m Corrin, the middle child of Nohr. My soulmate’s name is Silas and I am now able to hear as well.” Corrin then looked to Ryouma who nodded.

“I am Ryouma, first prince of Hoshido.” he spoke, confident but a little cracked and wavering in pitch and volume, “I am unable to hear but I am able to read lips. As long as you enunciate, I will understand. I hope to be able to build a lasting relationship while I’m here.” With that, Ryouma sat back down. 

Marx let out a soft gasp and Leon turned to look at his elder brother. Whispering, Leo asked, “Brother, are you alright?”

Marx nodded before whispering back, “I can see… I can see you and Camilla and even Elise… It’s all blurry, but I can see…

Leo’s eyes widened and he smiled, “I’m so very happy for you brother. May you and your soulmate be happy.” Marx nodded and they both turned back to the table. 

Hinoka then stood up, smiling. “I’m Hinoka, first princess of Hoshido. I cannot smell, so I shouldn't be too inebriated. It’s nice to meet you all.” Takumi then assumed she pointed to the small girl sitting next to her. “This is my little sister, Sakura, second princess of Hoshido. She can’t speak and is pretty shy. So please, be nice to her.” Hinoka said, sitting down as Sakura stood up. She smiled, bowing politely before sitting down once more.

Takumi then stood up. “Hello, I’m Takumi, second prince of Hoshido. I am unable to see.” Takumi began and sighed as he heard whispers about how he was little, blind and helpless. “While I may be blind, I’m not helpless. I hope to be an asset to this cause.” Takumi said before sitting down, sighing as the whispers continued. 

“Okay, and Nohr?” Kamui said, looking towards the Nohrian children.

“I am Marx, first prince of Nohr,” Marx said as he stood up, smiling as he looked around. 

“Prince Marx…” Ryouma whispered. 

“Is everything alright prince Ryouma?” Marx asked, looking concerned.

“I… No… It’s nothing…” Ryouma said, looking away.

Marx then said, “Well… I was going to say that I was unable to see. However, I assume you can hear my voice. Am I right, prince Ryouma?”

“Yes… I can hear your voice. I can only hear your voice, but I can hear it…” Ryouma said.

Prince Marx then said, though Takumi could hear his smile, “I can’t see much. I can only see you. But, I can see. Thank you…”

“No, thank you.” Ryouma said as he heard Marx sit down.

Another chair scraped against the floor and a Camilla’s voice rang through the hall. “I am Camilla, first princess of Nohr. I am unable to taste so please don’t worry about me during meals.” There was a pause as she pointed to Elise before saying, “This is Elise, the second princess of Nohr. She’s unable to hear. She’s not as proficient in reading lips as I assume prince Ryouma is, however, I am able to sign the meetings to her via sign language.” 

Her chair then scooted in and another his scooted out. Leon looked around the hall, eyes locking with prince Takumi for a moment before speaking. He then gave a small smile, saying, “I am Leon, second prince of Nohr. I cannot feel anything and as such cannot feel magic nor pain.” After that, he sat back down, eyes still locked on prince Takumi.

Corrin smiled, her voice chipper, “Aww, thanks, everyone. And I hope this will lead to an era of peace.”

Kamui nodded, “Yes, I, err, we will not let all of your sacrifices go in vain.”

Leon looked towards Corrin and Kami, waiting for dismissal to speak to his brother about his new sense.

Afterwards, Leon found himself at Marx side. The two walked in a peaceful silence before Leon broke it, “How are you fairing?”

“I’m faring well. When we’re finished I’ll go talk to him.” Marx said.

Leon stopped, “I didn’t mean to hold you. You can go see him now if you desire.”

“No, not now. He’d taking his brother to the garden.” Marx explained. Leon nodded and once again walked by his brother’s side. 

“So, what do you think about him?” Leon asked.

Marx blushed, “I think he’s very attractive and smart… Personally, I cannot wait to get to know him better.”

“That’s so nice.” Leon smiled.

Marx chuckled, “So, where are you off to?”

“I’m going to the garden,” Leon responded. 

“Water?” Marx asked as they neared the garden entrance. Leon nodded as Ryouma excited, smiling as his eyes locked on Marx’s own. Leon smiled and excused himself as he watched his brother and Ryouma walk off together. 

Leo entered the garden as sat down in front of the koi pond. Breathing softly, listening to the breeze, he closed his eyes. Slowly, he placed his hand into the water, eyes closing. The water began to glow, rippling with gentle magical energy and the koi swam around his hands. 

“What are you doing?” a voice asked.

Leon pulled back, startled and whipping his head around to look at Takumi. “Oh, prince Takumi… I’m sorry, I didn’t see you there. I’m not doing much…” Leon said.

Takumi then asked, “Who are you?”

“It’s prince Leon of Nohr.” Leon replied, “I’m sorry. I forgot you couldn’t see. What are you doing out here?”

“Me? I like to listen to the wind and the flowers. I find them quite soothing.” Takumi explained, looking at Leon. Leon gave a small smile and he watched as Takumi’s face flushed. Leon then evaluated himself and found himself flushing as well. 

“Well, I must be off. Do you need help back to the commons prince Takumi?” Leon asked, getting ready to leave.

Takumi shook his head, “Takumi is fine, and no, I’ll be just fine.”

“Then please, call me Leon.” Leon smiled before getting up and leaving the garden the same way he came in.

Once outside, Leon smiled, finding Takumi quite cute. However, he didn’t know if Takumi would even like him as a friend. He hoped they could be friends. Maybe, even something more.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Leon watched as Takumi would come and join him in the garden. At first, Takumi would only sit and relax as Leon did his own business. As the days rolled by, Leon found himself speaking and smiling at Takumi as the two held conversation. He’d learned that they had a lot in common, more so than he had originally thought. 

Eventually, Leon questioned how Takumi used a bow with no eyesight. Takumi explained that he listened for his enemies movements and was able to pinpoint their location using sound. In truth, now that he could see, he was better than ever. However, he wasn’t going to admit that to the blond, still wary of telling his soulmate.

Turning the tables the next day, Takumi asked Leon about his magic. “So, Leon, how do you use magic. You can’t feel right?” Takumi asked.

Leon sighed and shook his head, “It’s complicated. I can’t feel the magic flowing through me, so I have to be careful. I don’t know how much I’m releasing so I rely on instinct. However, I’ve been coming here to practice using my magic.”

“How does coming here help?” Takumi asked, tilting his head in confusion.

“The water is calming.” Leon explained, “I know it’s cold and I try to feel the cold to control my magic. Though, I haven't made much progress yet… I hope I meet my soulmate soon… It’s so hard to do everything without being able to control myself. I bet you wish you’d meet your soulmate too, huh?”

“Yay… About that…” Takumi stuttered. Takumi let ous a long sigh before taking Leon’s hand on his own. Leon gave him a strange look before his eyes widened. 

“What… What is this..?” Leon asked, warmth flowing through his hands and into his body. Takumi smiled softly before letting go of Leon’s hand. Leon pulled his hand to his chest, smiling. “I… I can feel… I can feel the magic in my body. The warmth of your hand…” he whispered.

“Yes, just like I can see…” Takumi said.

Leon looked at the silver-haired male, “You… You’re my soulmate..?” Takumi nodded, fearing the worst. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” he asked.

“I was afraid…” Takumi admitted.

“What were you afraid of?” Leon asked.

Takumi looked down, “You… I was afraid you wouldn’t like me…”

Leon smiled, “I do like you… I’ve liked you for the longest time. Why do you think I came back here every day?”

“I thought you came back to practice your magic,” Takumi admitted.

Leon chuckled, “No, I came to see you every day. Takumi, I love you…”

“I love you too, Leon.” Takumi smiled, pulling the other into a tight hug. Leon smiled, pulling Takumi closer and into a soft kiss. The two held together before pulling apart, small smiles and blushes on both of their cheeks.

“I've hidden my feelings for so long... I can't believe you felt the same way all this time. Stay with me forever.” Leon smiled, kissing Takumi’s head. 

Takumi chuckled, smiling, “If you were aiming for my heart, you've struck true. This was meant to be…”


End file.
